Back To Becoming Yourself
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: for her to think that she was not desirable, because of him? Jerome would not have it. He couldn't have her thinking like this. Because that was the Mara he loved, one that she thought nobody could. Jara. One-shot.


**hi, so this is just a one-shot on Mara and Jerome that i did for a contest on deviantArt (which i dont even think i submitted properly to be honest.) and i love the Jara pairing so much, even though in my House Of Anubis story my character, Sarah, doesent like her i really do love the pairing of them too. So here to show how much i love them here's my Jara One-shot.! Enjoy.! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Back To Becoming Yourself.<strong>_

She sat on the bottom of the stairs, leaned up against the wall, feeling dead to the world. Well, that's what he made her feel like. She couldn't even cry that she felt so numb, right down to her fingertips and toes. But of course the girl who excelled in everything had to fail at one thing, something she never could understand easily. Love. Even though this time it wasn't her who didn't have the capacity to love, but she still felt like that she had failed. And failed miserably too. Poor Mara Jeffray sat with a heart broken and a dream shattered. And shutting herself down was the way to cope with it. Mick never did understand her well. They were on two different spectrums most of the time and always ended up hurting instead of helping one another. But tonight. Tonight. It just was just all wrong. All horribly wrong. The house was quiet. Everyone had gone out that Saturday evening wanting to escape the drama of Anubis House. Everyone except one other, whose footsteps now silently graced their way down the hall into the foyer.

"Mara?" the voice asked tentavily. Her head barely rose, and took a quick glance over to the figure that stood before her, the one she should of listened to all along, but didn't.

"Hello Jerome." she said softly, the air of the words brushing lightly off her lips. He almost looked at her in a puzzled manor as her eyes made their way back to the ground. His brow rose quizzically and pushed back his dirty blonde hair with his hand. Where had his Mara gone? Well, she had been gone a long while back, when her fancy on Mick had started. But this, this was a whole different girl even from the one before. At the moment, Mara herself only felt as if a shell with nothing inside, the strange aftermath of the event from earlier in the day. But Jerome. Seeing him, now knowing he was right, made her feel worse as she developed a lump in the pit of her stomach.

"Mara, are you alright?" he questions. This time she doesn't even look up, a bitter laugh escapes from within her.

"I really don't think I have really been alright for a while now." she murmured. Jerome could hardly disagree but he made no comment, instead he took a seat next to her on the bottom stair and looked over at her. Mara's eyes were sorrowful and he couldn't help but feel sad himself, not pity, but actual sentimental sadness. He hated seeing Mara upset. "how did you know..." she broke the silences. "that he..." she couldn't find the words to describe, but Jerome had a good idea of what she was getting at. "would hurt me." Mara finally came to conclude.

The sadness Jerome felt was now mixed with a sense of rage towards Mick. How dare he even think about hurting Mara? He probably didn't even think, the bloody idiot never thinks! Jerome took a breath and rubbed his forehead for a second. Now he couldn't even find the words. Jerome didn't know that Mick was going to hurt Mara. He though that Mick would treat her like a princess all the time and that's why he said it, he was jealous, which he hated to admit, even to himself. But he couldn't say that to her, could he?

"why don't you and I go for a walk?" Jerome told, her it was more of a statement then a question. He helped her stand up from off the wooden stair and they made their way out of the house. The October air outside was cool and crisp and made Mara's hot cheeks look flushed. She walked with her arms protectively around herself and her eyes on the ground. "now, you don't have to tell me what happened. But I promise you Mara, whatever idiotic or hurtful thing he has said to you is not true." Jerome said sternly to her.

"It's just, all this time I haven't been important to him and I'm starting to think I'll just always be that nerdy girl that no one would want to date cause they think she loves her chemistry textbook more than she could love them." Mara responded softly, her fragile voice cracking a bit. Jerome clenched his jaw. How could she not be the most important thing to Mick? How could he be so stupid to not see the lengths this girl went for him? And for her to think that she was not desirable, because of him? Jerome would not have it. He couldn't have her thinking like this. Because that was the Mara he loved, one that she thought nobody could. He stepped in front of her, causing Mara to almost collide in Jerome's chest.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked her, putting his pointer finger under her chin and lightly forced her to look up at him. she didn't want to look Jerome in the eye. His eyes were just the most magnificent thing. Their deep glittery blue color was hypnotic and made you freeze right down to your core. There was something special, always have been something special about Jerome's charming oceanic orbs. And if Mara gazed at them long enough, all her emotions would pour out and that was exactly what he wanted. "this nerdy girl that you make sound so distasteful, really isn't, far from it if you ask me." Mara blushes at Jerome's words. "she is actually extremely bright, the most intelligent in her class and her smile can light up a room. Cause when she walks in everyone looks at her and thinks how beautiful she is. And this girl has an amazingly wonderful personality that is always interesting. And with every word she says, every move she makes keeps me wondering." Jerome's soothing voice tells her, inching his face slowly to meet with hers. "but she thinks she has changed herself for the better, but truth behold, that that little nerdy girl who thinks that no one could love her, that is who I love." their faces now only about an inch apart. Mara gazes deeply into in his damned fantastical blue orbs, not breaking contact. She can hardly believes what she hears. This does not sound like the playful, mischievous, jokester that she sees most of the time. But she has learned a while ago that there is more to Jerome than what meets the eye. The complex person that he actually turns out to be. Mara catches the scent of icy mint that he always smells like and it makes her a bit dizzy and dazed.

"you love me, Jerome?" she asks quietly, her chocolate colored eyes becoming darker and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink color.

"I absolutely do." he murmurs to her, his voice low and strong. Mara pushes her head up as she feels the warmth of Jerome's soft lips. She doesn't fight it, couldn't fight it, if anything she welcomes it. Butterflies flutter in stomach. Mara's arms lace themselves around Jerome's neck, as she lightly tangels her fingers in his hair. Jerome snakes his own arms around Mara's small waist and softly clutches at her back, pulling her closer to him. His tongue presses for entrance as it lightly grazes her bottom lip. Mara let's him in as they fight for dominance as the sudden passionnate kiss continues. Mara is almost in shock at the thought of someone actually loving her for her. The over achieving bookworm. But it wasent just someone, it was Jerome. This boy who always looks out for her, who will make her his utter most importance. The boy who told her he loved her because he means it. They break apart, pressing their foreheads together as they try and catch their breath.

"I love you too." Mara whispers feeling a peace now in the universe. Finding her place, next to Jerome. Anubis House itself may have it's secrets, it's treasures and it's eerie past. But the students that reside within it's walls are what makes it all come to life.

* * *

><p><strong>review please if you love Jara.. or if you dont.. i dont judge. lol. :D <strong>


End file.
